Where It Begins
by LoveitHateitReviewit
Summary: Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, and Gray went on a regular everyday the same thing kind of mission or so they thought. Not until they journey into this seemly ordinary village, which wasn't so ordinary any more. Oh, what's this, gleaming terrifying red eyes? A psychopathic man? And...dancing zombies? What the heck is going on?
1. Story Telling

CHAPTER ONE

Story Telling

BAM!

"Hello! Mom! Dad! I'm home!" A voice yells sounding that of a child.

"Mom, I bought the things you wanted on the groceries list."

She unceremonious drops her baggage of groceries onto the floor and casually strolls to the living room and into the kitchen. If only she's attentive of her surroundings she would have seen the warning sign on the wall.

"You know the things that you keep on pestering me constantly to buy. You don't even have to use 'that' magic to get your point across you know. You could have just asked nicely. And don't let me get started with dad- WHAT THE HELL! MOM!? DAD!?"

She shouts anxiously running toward the dismember bodies scarcely recognizable as her parent.

"M-om? D-dad?"

She stutters, eyes blur from upcoming tears. Crouching down, she held up her mother face gently scared that if she uses too much pressure her mother complexion would become even whiter. Her head is only attached her upper body while arms and legs and other limbs lay elsewhere. Blood were spatter everywhere and everything in disarray.

"I-it's go-going to b-be o-kay, every-t-things go-ing to be f-fine. Ye-eah. M-mom and d-dad is j-just playing a horr-ible pr-anks is all."

Breathing in and out she manages to control her stuttering. Yet her eyes are becoming lifeless, unbidden tears flowing down her cheeks and overwhelming shock course through her face.

"Yeah that's right. Everything that's happening now is just a big hoax, a trick, a scam, or something! Because what I'm holding is not of my mother dissemble body part, it's just a miss up doll, yeah that's right. And of course this isn't real blood, it's just paint or squash berries."

She repeats this mantra over and over, hugging her mother face tightly close to her rapidly beating heart.

"Oh? So there's another one I forgot to kill. Well of course I did, she just came back from her trip to the grocery story. Come on tell me, is it fun scrolling merrily singing then randomly start snoring while standing on the sidewalk. Who the hell does that?"

A deep chilling voice said, leaning against the kitchen door frame. He's wearing a white mask hiding his face, a coat drapes covering his body except of his cross leg and black boot.

"You know nighttime is the most dangerous day to go grocery shopping, especially for a kid. And who would of thought they hidden their child 'here' of all places, far away from Mongolia Town in the middle of a forest? No wonder we couldn't find them. Well, it's a nice fool-proof plan for awhile, too bad that plan went down the drain really fast. 400 years of hiding? Hah! What were they thinking? All that work just to be killed in the end. Not fun at all. Tch! Parent go through such length just to protect their kids. What a waste."

At this point the child tunes everything out after what the mask man had said in the end.

"_This isn't a dream…I'm not dreaming…am I? It's really happening…This isn't a dream…is it…?"_

After a moment reality setting in her head real fast.

"Y-You…"

"What is that pip-squeak? Speak up I can't even hear you."

The mask man stops his mid-rant and now slowly approaches the child. With the weapon magically appears in his right hand. Now grasping tightly on the hilt of the dagger ready to plug this through her, but for now he just wants to hear what she has to says first before he…He smile sinisterly and begins to imagine her screams in utter pain an expression of terror and such agony makes him shakes in anticipation, yet that could just wait for a bit before he kills her.

"Y-you k-killed them?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I did and you going join them real soon so be a nice kid and-"

"YOU FUCKING KILL MY ONLY PARENTS! WHO WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES ME AND TAKE CARE OF ME! YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL PAY THEM BACK WITH YOUR BLOOD YOU MONSTER! DIE! WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

After that blood thirsty screams, a bright light shine throughout the household obliterating everything in sight including her parents leaving a huge crater in its wake. The mask man fully prepared cast out his magic where four bulbs of darkness surrounds him shielding from the destructive force that almost devours him. Once the light fades, there's no longer a child standing instead a demonic creature looking so sinister craving for destruction and mayhem.

"Heh? So you want to fight huh? Then bring it on! Don't think I didn't come prepare for this! I will seriously enjoy killing the fuck out of you! AND DON'T THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN TRANSFORM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIEEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**~Lucy~**

"After years of total darkness, Apocalypse is the name of this terrifying creature given by a villager who miraculous survives her onslaught. Unfortunately the survivor has suffering tremendously and died years later. Fortunately, she has kept a dairy detailing fact about this frightening creature. One of her passage has said, "For she is unyielding attacking town by town, forest by forest annihilate everything in its path. She is unrestrictive and force to be reckon with. She has immeasurable amount of magic not even the Saint Wizards can with stand this almighty creature. Dare I say it; she's petrifying and malevolence comparable to Zeref himself."

Speechless none of the occupants has anything to say during the whole tale told by the villager elder. All accept one.

"So this Apocalypse creature, person or whatever, you said she's the same as Zeref huh…Alright! It's decided! We're going to meet with her! Find her and beat the crap out of her! I'm all fire up now! What do you say minna!"

"No."

"Aye!"

"I knew you wouldn't let me down Happy! You're with me on this one?"

"No.

Face Plant.

"Then why did you say Aye then!"

"Because I agree with them we shouldn't look for that scary monster. And besides she's already dead."

"You'll be an even bigger idiot if you go on looking for someone that no longer exist flame-brain!"

"What did you just call me ice-striper!"

"What are you talk-"He glance down and realize he is only wearing his boxer. "WHAT! WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?"

I sigh at my companion normal yet juvenile behavior and smile. Natsu and Gray, constant bickering, fire and ice, never a good combination and don't always get along. Even though they can get out of hand at time, no make that all of the time but when push comes to shove they're always count on each other to protect their family, always.

Okay before we move on let me tell you little bit about them. First off there's Natsu, he's the one with the 'manly' pink hair or so he says. In my opinion pink is definitely NOT manly at all, it's so girly! Don't get me wrong; I like pink as much as the next girl, but come on! Pink and man does NOT mix. The only time it does if you're…Yeah moving on. He is courageous, brave, and brash! Uh, that word makes me get a headache all the time, reminds me of wreckage and more wreckage…uh I better move away from that subject before I punch something…Looking at the bright side he values his friends. He gets into fights a lot, especially around Gray, his rival. Only because they're fire and ice, it makes perfect sense no?

He also has a faithful companion name Happy, he's an Exceed, a blue tomcat that loves to tease me constantly which drives me nuts, and yet I can't help but love him, weird huh. He obvious loves fish, that's why he always carries a bag around his neck wherever he goes. Oh he can talk and even has wings! There so beautiful, kind of makes me wish of becoming an Exceed to, but nah I stick with being human. Most of the time he's with me and helps me when I'm in trouble and always complain I'm heavy which I'm not! He only says that to rile me up…-note to self start exercising every morning-…Happy may be a pain at times but I could never trade nor replace a valuable companion such as him. Never.

Next vict-I mean companion would be Gray the guy with the black hair. Like I mention already, he's ice mage and of course don't get along well with his rival. He also has a knack in causing all sort of trouble but not bad as Natsu though. He's normally calm and cool in any situation which is the exact opposite of the fire mage. He also has a strange habit, whenever he walk in public or in private area, he somehow, in some way strip his clothes off in like two seconds flat! N-not that I'm timing it or anything or course! Is just that when I take my eyes off of him for just a moment and the next thing all his clothes is gone! Poof like magic! It makes me wonder if he's hiding that magic ability in secret or something. He also values his friends/family and protects them at all cost, in fact all of Fairy Tail member's are like that they value their friends and family members. It's a number one rule in our guild, which I love with all my heart. Okay back on topic.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

"AYE!"

And here's another one of my companion Erza, the girl with red hair and also the leader of this small pack. She's my role model, kind and gentle-well sometimes, just don't mess up with her strawberry cake or you have to face her wrath. Seriously do NOT mess up with her cake or you'll end up with bruises that you'll never think it's possible to have! I shiver at the thought. Anyways, she the strongest, bravest and the most beautiful girl-well Mira is beautiful too- okay they both are…let's just get back to Erza. She similar to Gray in this regard, always level headed in any given situation-well, except for this one and I can't blame her because they're her childhood friends…Anyways, I always admire Erza and wishes someday I could be just as brave and strong like her. I consider her to be one of my closest girlfriends or sister.

Now all that is said let get back to the story at hand shall we? This Apocalypse is a terrifying being reining havoc throughout history. In actuality she's a young mage child transform into the said creature whose parent died tragically by an evil psychopathic man (or a professional assassin as Erza calls him) wearing a white mask. The story was really tragic, I tried to hold my sniffles but it was no used. It was so heart-retching and injustice. I even bet my rent money Erza would agree…well some part. Of course, mayhem as a catastrophic result and is total understandable, but still absolutely wrong. I hope she isn't thinking about him…

"Oh! One question?"

Gray asked the village elder who snap back to reality and respond with a stutter. He seems to be in a daze state making my eyebrow rose up at that. Hmm, I'll contemplate later. BTW, Gray has finally found all his clothes. Thank Mavis.

"Uh…Y-yes?"

"Whatever happened to the psycho man with the white mask?"

All eyebrows rise to this question, my companions now paying close attention.

"Well according to the historians, the diary and other resources. We discover a trifling thesis of what may have occurred to the man wearing the white mask…"

"_There it is again! It was fast, but long enough to catch a glimpse of it. Doubt…and fear? Why those peculiar expression? Hmm, better listen to this very carefully. Maybe there are some indications on these hypotheses of theirs."_

"The first theory was: Many had said, with one blast he had died instantaneously by the overwhelming power of said creature. Even though he's able to transform the exact same form as her however, power wise, none had ever come close to her, she is evenly equal to Zeref…"

"_Equal to Zeref?! Seriously?! Then I'm very glad there's only him and not both. If she still exists today we're all majorly screwed! One is already bad enough! Okay focus…Hmm, why? Why he's hesitating at the end?"_

"Second: he miraculous survives the creature deadly attack and flees back to Mongolia Town. Sadly it wasn't enough miracles for him. For he receive tremendous damage. One of his arms torn off and both legs are gone, if that's not enough, there's a huge gap in his stomach, bleeding profusely. One of the locals spotted him in the alleyway and by the time he reaches him, he was already…"

"_Hesitation again!? What is up with these theories? They have so many flaws in them! Why!? This is so frustrating! What are they hiding? Their theory doesn't even come close in matching with mine! Something is wrong here, very wrong. And I'm going find out what!"_

**~Erza~**

I can already tell something is seriously wrong here; by the way Lucy is acting. She rarely sports a serious expression from her customary upbeat persona. However at this moment, it fits the already oppressing atmosphere. What's worst, I can't help but feel something ominous well soon happen and for the life of me, can't figure out what.

It's about midnight my companion and I are sitting around the campsite where the village chief Likuta is telling us a long history about this tyrannize being known as Apocalypse, who is rumored to be equally strong and powerful like Zeref. I nearly drown in tears when I first heard of it. The story is very tragic and injustice, it reminds me so much of…no can't make myself think of such though, must focus our task at hand…Ignoring the distinct shivers of my body, I once again pay close attention to Likuta.

"There were other theories about what happen to him but sadly there's no evidence of claiming of it in being true…"

We glance at him in anticipation, except Natsu; waiting for him to finish. Instead, Lucy was the one to answer for us. She was clearly irritated with something, then my eyes narrow at this.

"…_Now I understand why Lucy was so frustration with him. He seems to always hesitant every time at the very end. Is he doing it on purpose? Or is he hiding something? It feels like he has to think before carefully executing a storyline, but why in story form? Wasn't this findings supposed to be base on facts? Well, whatever it's, is very conspicuous. I better keep a keen eyes and ears if there's any distinction of deceit in he's 'hesitant' facts of his." _

"No, it's true."

Likuta and everyone else look at her in surprise.

"How do you-"

"Crux confirms it to me; he mention there was an unknown man able to stop Apocalypse from further destruction, and as for the psycho man…he was destroyed instantly."

My eyes widen in disbelief while Natsu scoff.

"Tsk! They don't sound so tough. If they were alive right now, those mages will be nothing but rubble. "

"We should never underestimate our opponent Natsu, no matter how weak or strong they may appear."

"Aye!"

"Who side are you on Happy!"

"Erza side!"

"You traitor!"

"They're right hot-sauce, so don't go wishing something that is impossible for you to defeat."

"Oh, so you think you can beat them ice-pack!"

"Are you both forgetting WHY we're here?"

"AYE!"

Everybody else sweat drop.

"*Cough* Anyways, that's not what I'm worry about you guys."

Curious eyebrows rise.

"Why worry about something that's already dead Luce?"

Everyone seems to agree to this.

"You're right I'm not worry about that. What I'm worry about is … the psycho and the child were both mages, while the unknown man was not. "

"…WHAT!"

They exclaimed in total astonishment, while I'm to shock to say anything. Who wouldn't? To defeat an opponent who's equally powerful like Zeref himself whereas stopping an professional assassin at the same time and NOT even a mage is…inconceivable.

"He was just a simple man not able to use magic at all. So-"

"EH?!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"NO WAY!"

"HOW!?"

They exclaimed, and words failed me once again. Lucy sighs before continuing.

"As I was saying, so the man didn't have any magical powers, in fact he wasn't born with magic. The reason is because he has a 'Curse of Hell' integrated in him."

Confuse glances head her way.

"Let me explain, this 'Curse of Hell' is known as-"

GROWL!

"What was that!?"

"It's what we people called a growl you idiot!"

"Stop talking like you're a smartass bigger idiot!"

POW!

"ITAI!"

"_Geez these two, always fighting…"_

Ignoring two numbskulls groaning in pain, I scout the area where the scream had been.

"Lucy you don't think it'll goes after blonds do you?"

"What are you talking about cat? And why are you pointing and laughing at me!?"

"Because you're blond."

"What's my blond hair have to do with the growling! And would you stop pointing and the laughing at me!?"

This time Likuta answers them.

"Blonds attract monsters."

"WHAT!? WHY!"

In my peripheral vision, I've spot Natsu and Gray stands up from being hit by me and begins to approach them when suddenly Natsu became tense hence alerting Gray and I as well. Then we hear a distinct growling behind the bushes.

"It's because they simply like blond, especially blond girl. And you're clearly blond and clearly a girl…"

He looks at her suspiciously, mainly her bosom area.

"You're a girl right?"

Lucy cries in despair, while covering her bosom.

"I clearly wish I'm not blond and a girl right about now…"

"AYE!"

"YOU SHOULD STOP SPEAKING STUPID CAT!"

GRRRRROOOOOW!

"WATCH OUT!"

"LUCE BEHIND YOU!"

"W-what?! KYAAAA!"

"LUCY!"

And the last thing I'll ever remember were two terrifying gleaming red eyes and monstrous sharp teeth.

"_So…This is what the ominous feeling was…"_

Then afterwards everything turns black.


	2. Seperate

Me: Well this is getting interesting, now let's continue on read-

Lucy: Wait!

Me: Nani? Oh by the way I don't speak Japanese. Just saying it sounds awesome!

Natsu: Yeah we get it, you suck at it. Now get to the point.

Me: I am so kicking your ass!

Natsu: Then bring it!

Erza: Enough!

Natsu: AYE!

Me: (Unfazed by the death glare) Oh, hey Erza was u-

Erza: (Grab author by the collar) what in blazes did you do to us!? And what kind of monster attacks us!?

Me: (Blinks and tilt head) …Yeah well, you'll have to wait like everyone else if you what to know what happened next. (Then smirk mysteriously) don't worry everything is going accordingly to plan.

Erza: (Evil glare) you'll tell me this instance!

Me: Never! (With the benefit of being a writer the author somehow slip off of Erza hold) Now Louie if you please!

Lucy: It's LUCY! And I never get to say what-(Erza glare) HAI! Author doesn't own Fairy Tail only the character creates! Please enjoy the story!

Happy: Please read and review!

Gray: OI! What about-

Me: Chapter two start!

CHAPTER TWO

Separate

**~Natsu~**

POKE

"OI."

POKE

_***STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!***_

POKE

_***NO!***_

"OI!

_***GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!***_

"Oi, wake up!"

_***LET THEM GO!***_

"For the love of-"

TWACK!

"ITAI! DAMMIT THAT HURT! WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

Yelping from pain I glare angrily at whoever attacks me. Then eyes widen in complete shock. I thought my imagination playing again like the world and my nightmares combining together taunting me.

***So weak, so useless…***

"_NO! I'M NOT!"_

Shaking my head, even rub my eyes a few times, riding of such memories, but I know it's never going away.

"This isn't a dream…Is it?"

Trying my damnation to keep tears from overflowing …yet it flows anyways because he's here…standing and breathing before me…

"A man? Excuse me! Do I look like a man to you? No, better question, do I even look HUMAN to you?"

"HAPPY!"

I launch at him, hugging fiercely. Never again would I ever let THAT happened.

TWACK!

"ITAI! DAMMIT HAPPY STOP HITTING ME! I DON'T EVER REMEMBER YOU BEING SO VIOLENT BEFORE!"

"Obviously you're so caught up with your stupid thoughts that you fail to notice one big detail…"

"What are you-WHAT THE-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU'RE NOT HAPPY! "

Out of pure shock I add.

"SINCE WHEN HAPPY IS A GIRL!"

TWACK!

"WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME ALREADY?!"

"I would have stopped hitting you once you woke up and still you keep on sprouting up nonsense…"

Curiously as to why she stops speaking in the middle of her sentence so I can't help by asking.

"What nonsense?"

"It's nothing."

Suspicious, then shrugged it off for now. I look around...Wait, where's everyone? I began to panic.

"Oi, where are we? What happened? Where's everyone?"

"Oh wow, now you finally came to notice your surroundings."

I hardly heard her mumble or was it sarcasm, couldn't tell which because I was so focusing on F-N PANICING!

"_Where the hell is this place!? I'm I in a middle of a freaking dessert!? And how come the sky is pitch black!?"_

Not that I mind being in a desert since I'm a fire mage but being surrounded by rubble buildings, endless sand and not able to see the clear sky is not a pleasant place to wake up too.

"…Can't believe there's another person who's even a bigger headache than the rest…Why me…Sigh…Anyways, stop your useless panicking, it doesn't help much given our situation here. By the way, I'm Twilight."

Blinking and then grin, I quickly forget about the mishap.

"And I'm Natsu…You don't look or smell like Happy."

"…I can guess who's this Happy is. He's an Exceed isn't he? And stop smelling me! It's disgusting!"

Ignoring the last comment I continue.

"Yeah, he's a blue tomcat, has white wings and my best buddy!"

I declare proudly of one of my precious namaka, then glance skeptical at her…Yes I know the meaning of the word I'm not THAT dumb.

"Now that I take a good look at you, you kinda remind me of my buddy except with the silver fur, slightly pointy nose, fluffy tail, your ears are a bit sharper and rounder than him too. Hmm, let see what else, of course he doesn't wear dresses, wait…"

CLICK

"OMG! YOU'RE NOT A CAT!"

I pointed at the not-feline but a-

"OF COURSE I'M NOT A CAT YOU IMBECILE! I'M A WOLF!"

Then quickly she adds.

"A GIRL WOLF! YOU GOT THAT! I'M A GIRL WOLF!"

"I know that now! You don't need to repeat yourself!"

Confused, I mumble my question out loud.

"If there were such things as a dog Exceed, how come I've never seen one? "

"…"

Sensing a sensitive topic I amended. And once again, yes, I know the meaning of the word! Erza make sure I learn to read a dictionary…remembering that stormy night, I almost want to die, almost.

"…I'm sor-"

RUMBLE!

Twilight and I barely stumble.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone stomach can rivals against Lucy!"

"…And I didn't think I'm actually speaking to an imbecile…"

"OI! I'm not an imbecile!"

"Then you would know it's not my stomach! It's-"

ROAR!

"A-A D-dragon!? W-what!?"

"Now there're three of them!? Come on! Stop standing like a statue and move behind this giant boulder before they spot us!"

Again my eyes widen and I couldn't move let alone twitch. I heard a frustrated sigh and felt my scarf being forcefully pull along with her and hid behind a big rock/boulder or whatever, I'm to shock to tell the difference nor the fact that she transform in to a human…wait, transform? I glance at her then my face turn red.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKE-"

"Shut up! Do you WANT to get us kill?!"

I shut up immediately.

"_Was up with women and their evil glares?!"_

"_Have you found them?"_

What's that? I'm I going crazy or am I hearing voices inside my head? I glance at Twilight and she does the same, and shakes her head. Giving me a -listen now and asked later- look. I nod and agree to her silent demands albeit a little peeves but opt to listen because I do not want to die today, especially by her. The way she 'glares' at me seems to be ten times worst than the dragons we're hiding from right about now.

"_Yes, I have located them and send one of my men to capture them Sire."_

"_Are you sure one is enough Knight Gordon?"_

"_Are you doubting my men Sire? Because I can assure you my men are capable of retrieving-"_

"_No, there's no need for doubting you. I have complete fate in you and your men. I'm just precautious is all, no need to worry."_

"_I understand Sire. I will not underestimate them; I'll make sure of that. If you need anything else of me, I'll be heading to Death Valley."_

"_Death Valley you say? Ah yes, before you go I need you to give this to the one calls herself a 'Celestial Mage' a message for me." _

At the mention of Celestial Mage, my body began to shudder, and the feeling it's far from being cold.

"_Celestial Mage? Lucy?! What do they want with her?! Did they capture her? If they so much as to touch her I'll rip them apart!"_

I was seething, and about to go out there and kick some serious ass, even if against three powerful dragons, I don't give a shi-

Suddenly, I felt a tremendous amount of pain bury into my stomach, and before I knew it…

"Why is everything getting darker than before…"

I pass out.

**~Gray~**

How long has it been two, three, four week, maybe years? Who knows, for all I know we have to get the fuck out of here now!

"The the hell are you doing Becka! Are you out of your freaking mind?! You're supposed to distract it not dance with it!?"

I'm so piss at my so call 'savior' right now. It makes me think back when I almost regret not getting eaten alive by that man-eater plant. And now remember it; it's doesn't seem so bad crazy as it sound. You must wonder why right? Well, I'll tell you, being around this 'savior' of mine is like waking up every minute of every second each day is partying in hell! And I'm an Ice Mage! I repeat, ICE MAGE! This 'death ringer' of a girl doesn't know what the meaning of life is! I would rather fight and arguing with Natsu nonstop! And I'm willing to fight against Erza herself if it gets me out of this shit.

"No, no! You got the posture all wrong! The right leg supposes to move forward and the left leg goes back! No! Not like that! Move you're hip to side to side~ 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3! There yea go! Now twirl your hands and follow the beat! Yea my peeps you rule!~ Now this is part where you twirl! Awesome! You're doing great! Man, with me teaching you, you'll be the number one pro dancer in all of Earthland!"

And you thought we're going to die…well, I prefer that than this! Because this is atrocious! Petrifying! Outrageous! So bad that I feel a smug of sympathy for my enemies! Which I normally don't but I'll make this an exception. That monster never makes it out alive being force to endure this humiliation. Even some of it monster friends are laughing at it! Man, harsh! That move makes me flinch! Dang, talk about below the belt! After this I don't think it will make any friends nor qualify as a monster any more. The dancing it's so horrible that no words can ever describe how horrible it is especially being taught by an even more horrible teacher who is supposed to be my 'savior.' You see I even spell the word horrible four times! Now that's bad!

"Now for the finally! Ready? Now do the moon-walk!"

With the snap of her fingers, she forces the monster to do a poor imitation of the moon-walk. After the dance the monsters was already K.O.

"Wasn't that final dance move the best icy?"

Honestly it sucks ass and the nick name piss me off but I can't tell her because 1.) She's really sensitive about her dance move and 2.) We're keeping a low profile. So for now I have to put up with it, even if it kills me slowly inside.

"Uh, um y-yeah, the dance moves is awesome! I've never seen such, um unique skill. You must be a natural!"

"Yeah I know. I get that a lot."

"I'll bet…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing! Anyways, if you're done playing with the monsters, we should wrap this up."

"Ah! Oh yeah totally forgot! We have to hurry and get this herb to Mr. Oyster! Why are we still dawdling let's scat!"

"It was you that's dawdling us…"

I mumble. Lucky for me she ran ahead so she couldn't hear me, thank Mavis. I follow close behind, until we approach a village.

"Come on strip-strip! Don't be such a loser! Hurry up!"

Twitch

Twitch

So annoying, she's like a girl version of flame-brain. Tsk! when we meet up again I'm so going to kick his ass a thousand time over! I know it's not his fault is just I'm too tick and need to let out some steam, which I found that ironic, considering I'm ice. For now, finishing this quest is our top priority and when we find all seven of 'them' we can finally return home.

"_Home…I wonder how long has it been since we first came to this world…"_

**~Flashback~**

_"YOU SHOULD STOP SPEAKING STUPID CAT!"_

_GRRRRROOOOOW!_

_"WATCH OUT!"_

_"LUCE BEHIND YOU!"_

_"W-what?! KYAAAA!"_

_"LUCY!"_

"_ICE MAKE: SHEILD!"_

_I yelled barely made it in time saving Lucy from the beasties roar attacks._

"_You okay there Lucy?"_

"_Yeah! Thanks for saving me Gray!"_

"_That's what friends do! Now let's kick these monsters asses!" _

"_Right! Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus! "_

"_MOOO! I WILL PROTECT LUCY PERFECT BODY!"_

"_BAKA! STOP BLURTING PERVERT THINGS! AND ATTACK THEM!"_

"_MOOOO! AT YOUR COMAND MY PERFECT BODY!"_

"_Mavis…Why me…"_

"_ICE MAKE: CANNON!"_

"_RAMPAGE!"_

_Combining forces we knock out several beasties attack forces constantly and yet no matter how relentless we're attacking more of them appear. We couldn't help our comrades because there's a wide range rune spell between us, barricaded us from regrouping._

"_Dang it! Persistent bastard! Just die already!"_

"_This is endless! At this rate we just exhaust our magic! We need to take out the source!"_

"_Yeah, I figure that was the case except, where the hell is it!?" _

_We have no choice but to rely on sheer luck if we're able to make this out of alive. And damn it! We are not giving up! I glance at Lucy and vice-versa, she and I nod, both agreeing, is risky but it's better than not trying anything at all._

"_Taurus and Scorpio! Hurricane Axel Barrage now!"_

"_Yes my nice body!"_

"_We are!"_

_We start to chant out our ultimate spell. _

"_HURRICANE!"_

" _AXEL!" _

"_ICE MAKE!" _

_We pause for a moment, timing ourselves so we can merge together for an ultimate attack that can destroy all these damn annoying monsters once and for all. I felt surge of power rumble underground and knowingly what would happen next. Union Raid._

"_BARRAGE!"_

"_QUAKE!"_

_RUMBLE!_

_Countless ice spikes launches up into the forces of the sand blast directly into …_

_CRACK!_

"_Damn it! All that fire power only to leave a den-"_

_BOOM!_

_CRACK! CRACK! SHATTER!_

"_YATTA! It's the others, they thought the same thing! How reckless!"_

"_Are you forgetting what we just did a second ago?"_

"_Humph!"_

_She cross her arms and heard her mumble 'we/re Fairy Tail, alright' along those line, thanking her spirits and dismissing them. I smirk wholeheartedly. _

"_Great job minna! By destroying the rune special ability, which create an infinite monster instantaneously, and now that it's gone it should stop monsters respawning."_

"_Nice deduction Erza-san, or should I call you 'Tatiana' or is it really 'Scarlet Rain.' I'm sure the last title is more befitting for beautiful women such as yourself don't you agrees?"_

_A voice calls out from the darkness, until it materializing into man before them._

"_Who are you!?"_

"_Forget introduction! Kick his ass!"_

_He was about to charge at this unknown man only to be hurled to the sideline by Erza sword. Everyone sweat-drop, I sigh it was typical of flame-brain, fist first brain later._

"_I will ONLY repeat it for the last time. Who ARE you?"_

_She threatens under her breath however the unknown man wearing tuxedos with a creepy smiling mask just wags his white glove forefinger._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are truly impatient women aren't you? You'll never get any information that way, at least from me."_

_He snickers. Wow, he's asking for a death wish. Well, nice not knowing him._

_WOOSH!_

_She rush and swung her sword toward the unknown man..._

_SPLATTER!_

_My eyes widen in fear and shock. I clearly see what's happening but I wouldn't let myself believe it's happening for real. It's impossible, this can't be real; it has to be a nightmare, is just has to._

"…_Why you…"_

_Erza hoarsely whisper before falling down harshly onto the cold hard floor, blood pouring out, under her._

"_THE HELL!"_

"_NO! ERZA!"_

"_No way…Erza been…Defeated? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"_

_We cried out for her to wake up, but still she wouldn't respond nor move. Does that mean she's…_

"_NO! ERZA NOT DEAD! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"_

_My thoughts exactly Natsu, this piece of shit is going to pay dearly for what he done to her. _

"_HAHAHAH! YOU WEAK PATHETIC FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT 'ME' WITH THE SORRY STATE OF YOUR CONDITION? YOU SHOULD JUST RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! BUT I CAN CLEARLY SEE YOU WON"T BUDGE! THEN SO BE IT! TIME FOR YOU EARLY DEMISE! JUST REMEMBER IT WAS 'ME' WHO DEFEATED THE STRONGEST FAIRY TAIL IN YOUR SO CALL GUILD! NOW PERISH BEFORE ME!"_

_When we about to charge at him, I seen him flick his wrist creating some kind of dark void and the next thing I knew was…_

"-AY! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!? OI! ICE STRIPPER!"

**~End of Flashback~**

I snapped out of my musing, only to groan in reply. Again, I prefer to get eaten by that stupid man-eater plant monster than listening to her.

"The hell Gay, are you done reminiscing! We'll be heading in any minute now! So stop thinking and get your ass moving pronto!"

I would have retorted something back about my name but she roughly grab one of my arms and forcefully drag me to the direction of the village we're currently staying. I groan again and clutch three of the diamond in my hand, hoping to Mavis to successfully find four more and the others. So we can get the hell out of this missed-up world and soon or else something worst will happen and I don't want to find out what happen afterwards.

* * *

Me: Phew! There finally done with chapter two.

Lucy: Yeah, got to say that is one heck of an ending.

Erza: (Glaring at the author) what the hell did you do to me?

Me: (Ignoring the glare) like I said you'll have to wait and see.

Erza: But the suspense is killing me!

Me: With blood pooling out of you I don't think you don't have to wait anymore.

Erza: (Shock) Are you saying what I think you're saying! If so, you should quit writing.

Me: If I did, what would happen to you afterwards?

Erza: (Realization) your right! (Threaten) then keep writing or else.

Me: Or else what? I know you can't kill me, and torturing me would not do you any good either.

Erza: (Snap fingers) Damn it…

Me: Is alright we'll get there in time so right now. (Nudge)

Erza: (Gloomy) please read and review…

Lucy: Wow, can't believe what I'm seeing. Poor Erza. Anyways, bye for now!


	3. Clashes

Me: Chapter four HIYA!

Lucy: (Sweat-drop) you mean chapter three?

Me: (Beady eyes) that's what I mean, chapter three HIYA!

Lucy: Uh, okay…Anyways what got you so excited?

Me: Nothing! (Big grin)

Lucy: (Eye author suspiciously) okay, definitely something's up? Out with it.

Me: (Clueless) out with what?

Lucy: Don't give me that! I know you're hiding something! What is it?

Me: (Even more clueless) sorry, I have no clue what you're talking about…Seriously what is it? Wait! (Now looking suspicious at Lucy) Now I'm curious, okay Louie out with it!

Lucy: For the last time is Lucy! And it's not me is hiding anything is you! Now tell me what's going on!

Me: (Finally gets it) Oh, that. It's nothing just starting with chapter three.

Lucy: (Face-plant) that's it! That's the big secr-

Me: Enough drabble on to chapter Three!

Lucy: Hold on a cotton picked min-

Me: Ready! Start!

Lucy: OI!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Clashes

**~Happy~**

"I'm starting to see the truth a little. I was doubtful at first from the start of our journey. I wasn't shock when Happy began introducing himself, because I've seen someone similar to him, talking, minus flying. I was surprise to know a race call Exceed though. But after is mind-boggling, you said this mysterious man teleported you all into a portal that somehow take you back four hundred years from the future into the past? And now trying to look for your friends who are scatter someplace in this gigantic world? Is that it? I find it hard to take in."

"Aye! You forget to mention, I'm the king of my race!"

"Uh-huh, yeah sure whatever, so-"

"WAHHHHH! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!"

"No, I believe everything else except that one."

"YOU'RE MEANER THAN LUCY! LUCY WOULD DEFINITELY BELIEVE ME!"

"If you're red hair friend describe her as she said, I definitely think she won't believe you."

"WAHH! ERZA SHE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"WHAT? NO I AM NOT STUPID CAT!"

"SEE SHE'S CALLS ME STUPID!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

"BULLY!"

"FISH-EATER!"

My eyes shine as the mention of fish.

"…I didn't know you like fish! I have one right here! But I only have one, so…"

I began to cut the fish, giving the smaller half to her. She blanches instead.

"I DON'T WANT ANY! AND IT'S NOT EVEN COOK!"

"REO! HAPPY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Me and Reo both shaken in fright by Erza yelling and death glares, not until Reo compose herself and glares right back. I was shock to learn awhile ago that someone actually is able to stands up to Erza death glares. When we first met her I thought she was a goner but turns out…well at least I don't have to share my fish anymore. Yeah more for me!

"What the hell Erza! Quit giving us order!"

SLAP!

"ITAI! WHY DID YOU SLAP ME FOR!? YOU WALKING TOMATO HEAD!"

Reo yells, rubbing her newly bruise face where she been slap and would have received another, only she dodges it this time.

"What's your problem? You don't go hitting people faces for no reason!"

EVIL GLARE

"I've three reasons, 1.) You're not allowed to use foul languages. 2.) You're a child for Mavis sake! It's uncanny for a young girl your age to walk around unsupervised, so is my responsibility to take care of you. And 3.) The up most important, you INSULTED my hair. Are these, good enough reason for you Reo?"

Erza commands sternly.

"No! Those are NOT good reasons at all! And I've three reasons as well! 1.) I have a right to use any foul languages as my mouth pleases! 2.) I am NOT! I repeat NOT a child! I already told you I'm 12 years old! About to turn 13 in a few months! Old enough to take care of myself! And 3.) _The up most important!"_

She mock; upsets Erza even more. Uh oh, not a good sign. I better fly away now before I get caught in Erza attack and get myself kill. Every man and cat for themselves as they always says.

"You're NOT my mother! NOR my father! No way in hell! You don't know me?! You're not EVEN the boss of me! So don't tell me what I can or cannot do!"

Reo raises both fists up, in a fighting position. I could tell by the battle stances is very similar to Natsu, she's must have been force into fights a lot, and judging by her scruff appearance, her face is pale from lack of sleep and her body has several bruises and cuts on her arms and legs especially her hands; seems to be recent too. I wonder if this is what she meant by taking care of herself. It must have been a rough journey for her, in order to survive for this long. But I wonder, how long would it last. I know for the fact that everyone has limitation we're not made to last for so long. I bet she's tire and lonely too, just like the rest of us without our companions, and if she's doesn't have any, then we can be her very first one. That would make her happy!

"…If what you said is true then what is this! Care to explain this to me?"

She holds up a paper to her face. Only then I caught a lingering guilt in her eyes before it vanished and became blank again. And If I hadn't known Erza I wouldn't notice her slightly shaken body filled with anger. I think she's holding it in because she to notice Reo scruff appearance and doesn't want to hurt her any further. Hey, Erza can be nice if she wants to. She's not all about killing you know…Okay most of the time.

"Yeah, is my face on the most wanted posted sign, I've seen it a million times. And since they saw you with me they'll think you're collaborating with me, so that means you're wanted criminal to… And weren't we just arguing ten seconds ago!"

Now that she mentions it, I totally forgotten we're traveling with a wanted criminal! OMG, if we get caught how are we ever going home! Then an idea pops into my head. What if I drew a mustache in every of her picture? They wouldn't know the different right? It's a brilliant flawless plan it can't never go wrong. So I began pick up the wanted paper and began to draw. Once done, the picture looks awesome! Here what it looks likes or in this case read since this is a fanfiction.

**MOST WANTED**

**If you seen this person contact us immediately by chanting this spell…**

This spell is written in some unknown language so I couldn't read it. But I do understand what's written after.

Name/Nickname: Reedia/Reo Venstalia

Gender: Female

** (I cross out fe in female, it only says male. And with the added mustache on the picture and it's complete. She is a he! Now no one will know the difference! HAHAHAH! I'm such a smart alley cat!)**

Age: 12 yrs. old** (cross 12 and put 400)**

Height: 5 feet** (cross 5 and put 36 feet)**

Weight: 85 pound** (cross 85 and put 1,000 lb)**

Body: average height, light and skinny**(cross skinny and put in fat)**

Hair: Golden brown (until waistline), side-burn (short), and black bangs(until below the eyes),

Eyes: Indigo **(cross indigo and put pink)**

Skin: Tan** (cross tan and put white)**

Companion: Becka, Stark, Twilight(wolf) **(cross wolf and put cat)**

_"Oh wow, so she does have companions! That's great! She's not lonely after all! But why she's not with them now? Oh, maybe is because it's easier to split up so 'they' wouldn't catch them as easy. Smart move! Wait! Does that must mean…She's alone again! That's so sad! Don't worry Reo! We're here for you!"_

Reo sneezes.

"Bless you!"

"Thanks! And now Erza see here-"

_"Okay! I contemplate more later! I have got to finish this last one."_

Magic: Unknown** (cross unknown and put strip magic!)**

"Alright, all done!"

With the finishing touch now is 100% completed. I told my great idea to her and even shown it to her.

POW!

I cried in a corner with a large bruise on my head and crouch down in a fetal position. This is what I get for helping? Fine! I won't ever help her out again! After 5 minutes of crying, I came back to normal.

"-Exactly! You're a WANTED criminal. You're way too young to do such vile act! Going around stealing! You shouldn't do those things! You should be doing good things! So you should turn yourself in right now and face your punishment; once everything settle, then you'll be able to-"

"First of all, I'm tire of your rant! And secondly, if you DID came from the future! Then you don't know what you're getting yourselves into! I expect the future law is way different than the past law. I'll even bet they won't allow such thing as death sentence once capture, maybe 5, 10, or 20 life sentences there, but here, nuh-uh, no way, once you're caught, is over, there's no way out, and the only way out is death, just instance death. 'That' place has major tight security, strong and powerful mages all around. They even possess 'Dragons' to guard the place. I repeat real living, breathing 'Dragons!' Talk about impossible! And believe me I have reliable source to back up my claims. And by the look I'm getting from your expression I say you don't have any of that in your so call future am I right?"

Surprise is mere understatement between Erza and me. We're more gape than surprise.

"Yeah, I thought so, anyways both of you shouldn't stand here in the middle of the forest gawking all day. We should keep moving forward or else we'll be in serious trouble. And besides, I'm hungry!"

To prove her point, her stomach starts growling.

"You see, even my stomach agrees! ~Now let's go off to cook some monster! So we can fill our empty stomachs~"

She sang, leaving us in a gaping condition. Not until Erza snap out of it and ran to her, and I behind her for a few seconds after her.

"Wait! Don't walk by yourself! Is dangerous! Didn't you not hear my three reasons I stated earlier?"

"And you heard mine. So what's the point?"

She continues walking, only a bit faster. Erza speed up as well and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Reo feels the touch and didn't appreciate the sentiment and glares at her. Of course being Erza didn't flinch nor let her hand go.

"Look, I might have said things that I shouldn't have said, and I greatly apologize for it. I didn't mean it to take it so-"

"No, is alright. I was out of bound to, I shouldn't snap at you. I know you mean well is just…"

Reo then stop and glance down. Erza stop as well contemplating on what to do next and then…Eyes wide open. Reo eyes snap back up and stare at her in shock.

"W-why are you?"

She squeezes a little bit harder. And Reo have no choice but to relax a bit on her hold.

"It's alright; everybody needs a little consoling once in awhile. You don't have to shoulder everything, is okay to let it go…everything is going to be okay. We're here for you."

Reo then stare strictly up at her eyes, as if to discover hidden truth in them.

"….You don't know what-"

"I do know. I really do and it's because I've been through it as well…Even if we live in different world with different circumstances and yet, the outcome at the end is still the same. Isn't it?"

Reo eyes became gentler this time as she seen the truth in her eyes. And sag completely into her arms, finally letting down her defense.

"…Yes…."

"So, is okay. Is okay to feel sad isn't it?"

Erza question again, only softly this time. And she responds the same, just as softly as well.

"….Yes…I can finally let go…For now…"

"Never now, always. Also, never forget."

"….Yeah"

Right then and there Reo eyes glisten and tears began to shed, crying harshly and didn't care what state she's in now. Only wanted comfort and understanding; she turns around quickly and hug Erza back as tightly. She just stand quietly and smoothes her back and forth gently. Reo began to remember her terrible past; it always haunted her day in a day out never ending until today. But she'll never forget, no she vow to never forget, and that's because those days were so very precious too.

I glide on the side line watching this touching scene with tears on my eyes. I feel so out of place and yet so happy at the same time.

"What are you doing flying there by yourself? You should come here and deserves some loving to!"

Reo said with a watery smile, this time a true smile and with open arms. Crying openly, I launch at them; we all laugh and cry, ready for a new day. Even though we known each other so very little but we've been through so much. I believe this well only bring us closer together, like a family such as Fairy Tail.

* * *

Me : Oh my goodness! So touching!

Lucy: It was so-

Erza: (Blows nose with tisses) Beautiful! (Cries)

Me and Lucy: O_o;;; (Back away from her)

Me: Erza! (Slap) Stop being OOC dammit!

Erza: (Came back) Oh! My apologies, I didn't mean to overreact! Please Lucy, hit me!

Lucy: For the love of-No! How many times do I have to say it? I won't hit you!

Erza: (Blinks twice) Oh, okay then. (Look at author) Will you?

Me: Well, I would but Gray and Natsu is caring pitch forks and torches, which Natsu eating from so….no.

Erza: (Snap fingers) damn it…

Me: If you please Lo-

Lucy: NOT ANOTHER WORD! (Author became scared at her death glare)*Calm down* Please read and review.

Erza: (Curious) why author is scare of you but not me.

Lucy: (Snickers) because I know her secret.

Erza: (More curious) I want to know-

Me: Oh! Look at the time! We have to go! Hope you enjoy the story! BYE! (With the power of writing, a magic hole appears at the bottom of Lucy and Erza.)

Lucy and Erza: DAMN YOU AUTHORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Me: Hehe! Being an author rules! Ok bye for real!


	4. Why Me?

Me: Yeah! Lucy!

Lucy: Finally! You remember my name! So, why did you shout for me?

Me: Because! This chapter is all you!

Lucy: Eh?

Me: So, better not botch it up ok?

Lucy: What?

Me: Do you remember your lines?

Lucy: ….What lines?

Me: PERFECT!

Lucy: What do you mean perfect! What lines? You tell me what's going on this instant!

Me: Nothing, you'll just have to do a little bit of acting that's all.

Lucy: WHAT! ACTING!?

Me: Yep! Now you're on in 5-4-3-2-1!

Lucy: W-wait! I'm not rea-

Me: Chapter four ready…Start!

Lucy: Not again!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Why Me?

**~Lucy~**

"How long is this damn passageway anyways? And are we even getting closer to finding our weapons and my keys? And if we do get them how are we getting out of here when you quoted 'it's impossible to escape this place.' Unquoted."

I questions/complains to my one and only non-trust worthy inmate in this entire prison. Yes, when I said inmate and prison in the same sentence, it literally meant I'm with an inmate and IN prison. So, long story short, I was capture by a 'Dragon!' Why? Because I heroically give myself up. I know it was foolishly of me to do that, but what other choice I have? Is either get capture or watch her die!

-Flash-

**_*What, where am I-OMG ERZA! Y-YOUR-HAPPY WE HAVE HURRY TO GET HELP! SHE'S ALMOST DYING!"*_**

**_*AYE! I SEE A VILLAGE NEARBY LET'S GO!*_**

**_*HAI! Don't worry Erza we'll save you.*_**

**_*NO! GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER! PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!*_**

**_*NO LUCY! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!*_**

**_*Is okay Happy, please take her somewhere safe as far away as possible. Don't worry we'll meet again.*_**

**_*LUCY!*_**

-End Flash-

_"I hope they make it out okay? No! I've got to think positive! I know they're safe. I promise them we'll meet up again. And as a member of Fairy Tail we never break our promises no matter how long it takes!" _

"Yeah, it's impossible to escape this place."

He repeats monotonously breaking my deep thoughts. I sigh in frustration. Can he be a little more optimistic in this situation we're in? Is already sad enough as it is, we being in stuck in PRISON for Mavis how long. I hope not forever, I don't think I can survive beating after beating being coop in the 'test lab'.

"You body is bleeding again."

"What?" I glance down. And yes, indeed my 'body' is bleeding again, despite being wrapped around four layers of bandages like a mummy. And of course it doesn't help much, because of the damn 'spell' that bastard cast on me.

"Here, eat this. It'll temporary replenish amount of blood you lost. After 5 hours, your condition will worsen than before unless we somehow escape this place, which is next to 'impossible' until then try not to bleed death, because this place has no burial ground to burry your corps."

He hand me a red small pill. I quickly swallow it and my wound slowly heals relieving of me such pain. For the first time he gave me this pill I didn't have a choice because I was practically on death door. And even after I felt tremendously better, he had a nerve to say it never been tested and I involuntarily became a guinea pig.

"You heartless bastard." I murmur.

"Did you say something?" He glance over his shoulder and stares at me. I sweat profusely. Damn his eyes can destroy kryptonite, and I don't even know what that is!

"N-n-nothing! So are we there yet?" I quickly change the subject.

"No."

"You're such a conversationalist. I bet you must be one hell of a party animal at your graduation." My voice dip with so much sarcasm it hurts.

"I have no idea what you mean but yes." Same responds. I give up.

"You're impossible!"

"Yes, is in fact impossible to escap-"

"Yes, Yes! I heard that saying for the last 10 minutes since breaking out of our damn cell I get it! Can we please move away from that subject?"

"…I hate conversation."

"Great…I hate you."

"That we have in common."

"I So much agreed." So in the next hour and a half of complete silent and counting the bricks on the walls, hey I was bored! We finally made it to our destination. Now that I think about it how come we didn't get caught yet? It's a legitimate question so I decide to ask.

"Hey, how come we haven't been found out yet? Not that is a bad thing or anything! I'm just saying-"

"Shut up we're here. That's all we need to know." The door shows a peculiar curse seal on the front making it impossible to enter. I've not seen this strange symbol before nor familiarize in any of the books I've read so I haven't a slightest idea how to- then I seen him somehow magically broken the curse seal and open the door without alarming the guards.

"_WHAT THE-HOW THE HELL HE DO THAT!? I THOUGHT 'THEY' SEAL OFF HIS MAGICAL POWERS!? DID HE LIED TO ME!?"_ I yell inside my confuse mind but to focus on being angry with his attitude and unanswered questions. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Since you can't answer that 'DIFFICULT' question then how about answering this simple one, what's your name?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"You're irritating, annoying, loud, talks a lot, weird-." This is the last straw; I rather suffer pain then deal with him. I figure something out myself.

"That's it we're going bac-"

"It's Stark."

"…W-what?" His name caught me by surprise.

"And can't even hear right." He finishes throwing insults my way. I growl at him.

"I hate you even more now."

"Great mind think alike."

"….You've no mind to think at all."

"What's that?"

"I said let's go in, Barf." I insult his name and about to rush into the door for safety but he grab one of my arm. I winch in pain.

"You idiot! If you go in there you die! Inside this door there's magic sensory everywhere! One step can trigger the death traps!"

"Oh, now you care?" I snap back and forcing my arm back.

"No, if you go in and die then I'll be the one suffering 'overdoses' of 'that' which I do NOT want to go through ever again. And if there's another way out of this shit without your help, do you think I'll be 'here' stopping 'you' from going inside this death trap door? NO I would NOT. Instead, I would happily let you merrily go inside and let the death trap do their dirty work. How's THAT for conversationalist?"

"…You're such a heartless asshole you know that!" I seethe, and this time I don't care if he heard or not.

"Yes, I heard that word all the time by them. And now from you it still doesn't affect me."

"I can see why they left you." I deadpan.

"Yeah well you win some; you lose some that's how life works. So are we done here or are we continuing this 'interesting' bout of ours hmm?" Oh so now he shows his emotion.

_"Wait emotions? Where those come from?"_ I stare at him in shock.

"…Your staring at me, quit it or else I chop your eyes out." That snaps me out of my thoughts and strangely enough that threat didn't faze me, I wonder why.

"No, it's nothing never mind. So what's the plan to get in there without you suffering from overdose of 'ego-centrism' oh 'sovereign' one?"

I taunt dip with venomous sarcasm while looking at him quirkily. He's responds is just a raise of one of his eyebrow which I assume is a piss-off expression.

_"Good, that what he gets for being such a prick."_ I smirk inside my head.

Then he breathes in and let's out a long sigh, shakes his head, smirks and proceeds forward.

"Like this." In the blink of an eye he instantly vanishes inside and came back in a few seconds with our weapons and my keys dangling in the palms of his hands. I was speechless.

"What-how-why-huh?" I stutter. He smirks even wider. That arrogant bastard!

"Oh, yeah I forgot to mention. I'm confiscating these." He made a motion toward my keys then tucking them into his pockets.

"WHAT WHY!" I was shocks once more at the concept of my keys are being taking away from me again. Granted it was thanks to him that we have our weapons back, but not handing MY keys, is going way too far! I'm a Celestial Mage and my KEYS are a VERY big part of my magic. So what's the deal with him! Not giving them to me!

"Pay back is a bitch." He said simply and stock off leaving me standing like a statue.

"Standing there looking like an idiot for all I care, but time isn't going to save our asses you know." For the second-third or was if fourth time today or whatever day it is. I was snap back to reality and ran to catch up to him.

_"THAT SHIT FACE MOTHER-BEEP! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL_!" I continue my rant inside my head and visualize all sort of torture I would do to him if I get my keys back….at least one of these days, if we make out of this place alive that is and we will…I hope.

"Just wait for me minna, we will meet again soon. I'll promise." I murmur to myself and finally caught up with him, and once I've done screaming at his face and smile in triumph when I got my Keys back. I begin to think about them.

_"Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray please keeps safe. Once we together again, I know we can get through anything, and go home, miracles can happen, especially for you Nastu."_

After that thought, I continue to argue and complain to, who is 'unfortunately' my inmate/heartless bastard name Bar-I mean Stark. I sigh.

_"Why me?"_

Stuck with this guy, yes why me indeed.

* * *

Me: Yeah! Finally Lucy big debuted!

Lucy:….

Me: See! Bet she's too happy to respond!

Lucy: I will kill you.

Me: (Shock) What? Why!

Lucy: (Pouts) because you made me work with him!

Me: (Confuse) Huh? But he's a fun guy. What's wrong with him?

Lucy:…You fall down a lot when you're younger didn't you?

Me: Yup! Now folk-

Lucy: Read and Review! And please don't! I don't want to go work with him anymore!

Me: Hehehe!

Lucy: (Suspicious) what's with the 3 'he's?'

Me: (Nonchalant) Nothing. BYE FOLKS! (Runs away)

Lucy: What the! Get back here! (Runs after author)

Happy: (Out of nowhere) AYE!


End file.
